1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propulsion system for watercraft, and more specifically to a reverse rowing device for small watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rowing is the act of propelling a watercraft using the motion of oars in the water. In conventional rearward-facing systems, a seated rower pulls on the oars, which levers the watercraft through the water. The pivot point of the oars (attached solidly to the watercraft) is the fulcrum. The motive force is applied through the rower's feet. Sculling involves a seated rower who pulls on two oars or sculls, attached to the watercraft thereby moving the watercraft in the direction opposite that which the rower faces. Push rowing, also called back-watering if used in a watercraft not designed for forward motion, uses regular oars with a pushing motion to achieve forward-facing travel, sometimes seated and sometimes standing. This is a convenient method of maneuvering in a narrow waterway or through a busy harbor.
Watercrafts have been rowed backward because the human body has its muscle power concentrated in the back muscles, shoulders, and biceps. This makes pulling a more efficient motion than pushing, meaning the rower becomes less fatigued, more energy is transferred to the oars, and the vessel travels farther with each stroke.